Two Diamonds And An Emerald
by BloodyC8LIN
Summary: Saw this pairing on a website.Manic becomes a storyteller to his siblings as he recalls his past.Weird pairing known as ManicxRouge.But I still like ShadowxRouge!


Cobra: Ok.I saw this pairing on a website.I can't remember the name of the website but this pairing got stuck in my head and I can't get it out until I proclaim it with this fic.Enjoy!

* * *

Two Diamonds and An Emerald

Manic lay in his bed after the mission. They had destroyed another SwatBot factory and rescued seventeen Mobians in Emerald Forest City. His siblings came into the room and sat down next to him. "Manic? Are you ok? You seem a bit down bro." said his brother Sonic. "Since we came back from Emerald Forest City you've been…quiet." his sister Sonia said. The grass coloured hedgehog just looked at them. "I guess because I've got bad memories of that place. I…I lost a friend there." said the green hedgehog. "Well why don't ya fill us in then? We're not psychics ya know!" said a concerned Sonic.

_Manic Narrator Mode_

"Well I lived with the Thieves Guild in Robotropolis for a couple of months but soon I was transferred to the Emerald Forest Guild because I was so advanced. While I was there I made friends with a few special agents Rouge the Bat and Ivory the Echidna. They were both white furred and helped me fit in. They showed me how to use my green fur to camouflage with the leaves and trees. Soon we really close friends and gave each other nicknames. To them I was Emerald and they were my Diamonds. But I guess I was closest to Rouge. Ivory was okay but she seemed to…hyper. You just didn't know what she was going to next. She would have constant sugar rushes until they finally banned giving her sweets. Rouge was always calm and smart and…pretty. Her snow white fur, those sleek black wings and her sweet voice."

"Then the day came when it was Rouge's birthday. I raided a Robottnik jewel safe and got to work. At her birthday party I gave her a silver necklace that had an emerald and two diamonds on it. She had always loved jewels. And she loved the necklace. It was that night that I lead her under a giant chao fruit tree to watch the stars. We sat there for about an hour watching them until we saw a shooting star. I told her to make a wish and I did too."

"What did you wish for?" asked Sonic.

"I wished that Rouge would be my girlfriend. I wished she felt how I felt. I could only hope that she had the same feelings about me as I did with her. When we opened our eyes she asked me what I wished for. I told her that if I told her then it wouldn't come true. And just to try and annoy her I asked her what she wished for. And do you know what she said? She said she wished that she, Rouge the Bat, would like to be my girlfriend! I told her I could make her wish come true. So I kissed her."

"Wow Manic. I never knew you were good with girls" said Sonic.

"Well there are a lot of things we don't know about Manic." said Sonia.

"Anyway, that made us official boyfriend and girlfriend. But Ivory started to act weird around us. She always watched when we hugged and kissed. Rouge said that maybe she was jealous. But then one day when we out on a raid at Robottnik's clothing supplies. The plan was that Rouge was to turn off the security cameras while Ivory and I would destroy the guard SwatBots. Before Rouge went I gave her a good luck kiss and I am telling you, if looks could kill, then Ivory would have slaughtered Rouge! I was about to run in the opposite direction when Ivory grabbed me and pushed me against the wall."

"What did the chick do?" asked Sonic.

"She… she tried to kiss me."

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Sonia.

"I know! Ivory tried to kiss me so I pushed her away. I asked her to remember we had to do a mission but she didn't listen. She asked me why I loved Rouge more than her. I asked her if she wanted to be in Rouge's place. And Ivory said yes. I simply said that I loved Rouge because for many reasons that she couldn't understand. Then Ivory started to cry."

"So not only are good with chicks but you're also a heart breaker?" asked Sonic.

"You're not helping!" yelled Sonia, slapping Sonic across the face.

"Please continue Manic." said Sonia politely.

"I tried to give Ivory a hug to cheer her up but as soon as I came close to her, Ivory's eyes were full of hate. Her sweet sky blue eyes full of anger and hatred. She said that I would regret choosing Rouge and that I would be her boyfriend. Then she ran away into the darkness. I called Rouge on her communicator and told her to call back to the base. When we got back I told her everything. I can tell you Rouge cried for hours!"

"So what happened next?" said Sonic.

"The Thieves Guild made me transfer back to Robotropolis. I heard rumors that Ivory had given herself to Robottnik for robotacizing. I never saw her or Rouge again."

"We're sorry to hear that Manic. We didn't know" said Sonia.

Manic had small tears pouring from his eyes. Sonic and Sonia took this as a sign to leave and stood up and left the room. Once Manic knew they were gone he took out an old communicator and pressed a white button.

"This is Emerald M to Diamond R. Do you read me Diamond R?" said Manic.

"I read ya loud and clear Emerald M. Are you still up with tonight?" said a female voice over the communicator.

"Yes. Remember, Diamond R, that we meet in the Emerald Chao Garden at 9pm." said Manic.

"Ok honey! See ya at 9!" said the voice.

Then the communicator crackled off.

_Emerald Chao Garden 9pm_

As the chao of the Emerald Chao Garden slept, a snow coloured bat stood in the moonlight.

"Where are you Manic?" asked the bat to herself.

"Right behind ya beautiful." said a male voice behind her.

The female bat turned around to see an emerald coloured hedgehog standing there. They embraced each other. They stared deep into each others eyes.

"I missed you so much Rouge." said Manic.

"Oh Manic, it's only been one month…"

"Two weeks…"

"And sixteen hours"

They sat next to each other next to a small lake as they watched the stars.

"When are going to tell them Manic?"

"Tell who about what?"

"Don't play dumb. Tell your brother and sister about us!"

"Soon. You know how hard it is fighting Robottnik. But I promise you that I'll tell them soon."

"Okay my Emerald Prince. If you say so."

"Have you got anything planned?"

"For what?"

"For my birthday, you silly bat! It's next week."

"I have a special treat for you but you'll have to wait."

"But Rouge, you know I hate waiting!"

Rouge silenced him with a kiss. As they shared each others love under the moonlight, a strange creature watched them from the shadows.

"I shall have you Manic. One way or another you will be mine…"

* * *

Cobra: Right, well that's it.If people don't like this pairing then I have nothing against them.But don't flame me for trying something new!And just think about it!They're both thieves, it would work, maybe.Just give it a chance! 


End file.
